


Daisies and Strawberries

by marvelsquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday sex (mentioned), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Season/Series 07, just a fluffy one-shot before the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsquake/pseuds/marvelsquake
Summary: Daisy wakes up to a giddy Daniel who wants to prove to her that he is not that much of a square by showing off the unusual birthday present he got her...
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	Daisies and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system before the finale, guys I am soooo anxious... I hope you enjoy!

Daisy softly hummed as she felt a cool breeze from outside the window enter the bedroom and softly caress her arms and face. She was curled up beneath the crisp white blankets of her bed, while the sun shone through the curtains, casting a soft glow, warming her body. She wasn’t really asleep anymore, only in that blissful state between conscious and dozing off, snoozing lazily, knowing there wasn’t a world to be saved or a disaster to prevent. 

She breathed in, she could faintly make out the smell of breakfast being cooked and coffee being brewed and she let out a content sigh. She had already noticed Daniel wasn’t to her right, but it was okay, he was an early riser and always returned with a nice steaming cup of coffee (the freshly brewed kind, not the bitter instant coffee they used to drink on the zephyr), and a ‘good morning’ kiss.

With her eyes still closed, she turned around in the bed, lying on her back with her arms resting above her head. She had been helping May set up Afterlife for a little over a week, which meant she had to be separated from Daniel for a good few days, which bothered her more than she had been willing to admit. She had become _way_ too accustomed to his arms wrapped around her when falling asleep, and their daily routine as a couple now living together. But everything was all and well, and when she returned late last night, they thoroughly _celebrated_ their reunion, leaving little time to actually sleep, so she tried to catch up a little for it in the morning. 

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a shadow cast over her face, and she slowly opened one eye, adjusting to the light, and was met with a grinning Sousa. He was holding a tray in his hands, decked out in what she presumed to be breakfast. Daisy smiled back and whispered, “Hey you.” 

Daniel smiled even wider, the curtains softly dancing in the windowsill behind him. “Happy birthday!” he singsonged and sat down next to her, carefully placing the breakfast tray next to her before leaning in for a kiss, that Daisy gladly reciprocated. She could taste the faint bitter of his coffee on his lips, and she hummed as they parted. Daisy softly caressed his cheekbone with her thumb, lovingly staring into his dark eyes, before trying to sit up a little into bed, propping up the pillow behind her.

The breakfast tray was filled with her favorites; stacked homemade waffles, fresh fruits, a big steaming cup of coffee and a small vase filled with a few daisies he must have picked outside from their small garden. She bit her bottom lip, loving that he went all out for her and popped a fresh strawberry into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the fruit. “This is so good, thank you,” she commented, feeling suddenly a little overwhelmed by the generous gesture. She wasn’t really used to people making a real effort for her birthday. For a long time she didn’t even know what her birthday was, and at the orphanage they didn’t really celebrate it, it was undoable with so many kids, so she’d get an extra dessert, that was really it. When she had become a SHIELD agent, her birthday always seemed to happen during a world-threatening situation, or on a mission, and as an agent of SHIELD you got accustomed to putting personal things like birthday celebrations on hold for the greater good. Not that she really minded, anyway, it didn’t really hold a special meaning for her anyway. But with Daniel everything seemed to be different, _feel_ different.

“Are you ready for your gift?,” he grinned; he had that mischievous smile on his face, which reminded her of when he teased her about her superhero name, and Daisy suddenly got a little nervous. 

“What are you up to?” she wondered as he reached for the top buttons of his blue shirt, _that blue shirt_ , and slowly unbuttoned them one by one without breaking eye contact. 

Daisy smiled, “oh, _ooooh_! I see you found my wish list”, she said, shuffling herself forward as she knew this was headed, but he shook his head and placed her hands that were reaching for his buttons back onto her lap, “You wait and see...” 

Daisy looked at him puzzled, “Why are you –“ and then let out a gasp when he finally removed his shirt. She was met with his bare chest, adorned with a simple image of a daisy above his heart. It was only a few inches, a simple circle with delicate leaves around it in black and grey.

She blinked at him, flabbergasted; Sousa used her silence to explain. “To prove to you that I am _not_ a square I decided to get a tattoo when you were gone,” he said with a proud grin on his face. 

“Wait, you mean this is for _real_?” she said with a gasp, tracing the black lines of the tattoo with her fingers and looking into his eyes. 

“Sure is!” He answered with a grin, his chest puffed out with pride

Daisy couldn’t help but let out a laugh that quickly morphed into a full laughing fit, her head leaning against his chest as she was trying to compose herself again. 

Daniel was nervously laughing along with her, “What’s so funny? Don’t you like it?” 

Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head, “Oh Daniel, I _love_ it, but the fact that you think that a cute daisy tattoo of your girlfriend’s namesake flower isn’t square as _hell_ … god you’re cute,” she said and cupped his face and placed multiple kisses on his lips. 

Daniel suddenly realized his idea of showing that he was not that much of a square, kind of backfired, but the laughter it brought was a good consolation price. 

“You’re such a dork, I love you. But how… how did I not notice this last night?” she wondered as she kept brushing her thumb along the image of the daisy permanently inked on his skin.

“Well if you remember we actually didn’t take off all of our clothes after you pounced me.” 

Daisy frowned; trying to recall the night before and suddenly remembered that indeed they only took off the pieces of clothing that were _really_ getting in their way. She let out a chuckle, “Wow.” And shook her head, “Well, I am impressed.”

Daniel picked a random strawberry from the bowl and took a bite, and looked at Daisy and her messy bed hair, she still had a big grin on her face and he couldn’t help but admire how carefree and _happy_ she appeared to be. When she leaned over to put some jam on a waffle, the strap of her tank top fell down her shoulder, creating a tempting line from her ear to her shoulder.

She noticed his admiring eyes, and with a mouthful of waffle, she smiled at him. Getting a tattoo of someone you love is kind of badass... she thought to herself. His bare chest with the little daisy looked safe and inviting, and she put the tray on her nightstand.

On her hands and knees, she moved closer, and pushed Daniel gently down on the pillows. “Let me see that tattoo again, _Danny boy_ ”, she said, tossing her hair to the side. 

Daniel chuckled and put his hands behind his head.

“I bet it really hurt...”, Daisy mumbled in between kisses on his broad chest.

“Only squares feel pain”, Sousa joked, and added “... so, yes... it hurt a little”.

More kisses were placed on his warm skin, while Daisy’s fingertips carefully explored the lines of the tattoo. Slowly but surely, her lips moved down his stomach, and Daniel gasped when her soft hair followed the burning trail that was left by her impatient mouth, going further and further down. 

“Wait a minute -“, he heard himself say.

Daisy looked up, her hands on his belt buckle. 

“Isn’t today _your_ birthday?”

Before Daisy could answer, Sousa sat up, grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her on her back. With a happy yelp, she allowed him to hastily pull off her top. His deep hot kiss took her breath away, and when his lips travelled to the sensitive spot behind her ear, she moaned in encouragement, which he really didn’t need. 

As his kisses mimicked hers by slowly traveling down her body, Daisy stretched out her arms and gleefully said: “Happy birthday to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! I hope you enjoyed, I sure love these dorks and I need them to be endgame pls. Comments and kudps are very much appreciated, thanks for reading and until next time! (Can I just say that I wrote this fic before chloe got her daisy tattoo lmao)
> 
> [Beta'd by: Wlammy]


End file.
